


Maybe Union Busting Can Be Our Always

by Sewnota



Category: bourgeoisie rpf
Genre: "ahaha hey author are you back to finish one of your countless drafts-" [gunshot], Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, oh i hate it here so much, reptile fanfic!!!!!!!!11!111!1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewnota/pseuds/Sewnota
Summary: Jeff may hate unions with a burning passion, but perhaps there's one type of union he'll let slide by.
Relationships: Jeff Bezos/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Maybe Union Busting Can Be Our Always

“Mark, I have something that my heart yearns to confess!” Jeff declared beneath the Facebook headquarters data dump window.

“Jeff! What hails you to my domain?” The lizard man hissed in reply, throwing open the window. “You already took everything in the divorce!”

“And I regret it to this day!” The bald Bezos got down on one knee. “For you see, my love, I’ve done my grieving and I’ve drowned my sorrows. I am a new man, no longer blind! As much as I may despise unions with my entire being, and despite my one wish in life to be their destruction, it appears one union has split past my defenses.”

“Is that so?” Zuck asked curiously. His reptilian skin retracted as he leaned out to watch.

“Indeed. Mark, my love,” he began, pulling out a terms of services agreement from his back pocket. “Will you join me in holy community property and financial assets in this civil union?”

“Jeff, I am in love with you,” Mark declared, crawling down the side of the Facebook building with his suction-cupped hands. Hand in hand, they walked into the burning remnants of society.

“There’s nobody I’d rather lower the minimum wage with than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask questions you don't want answers to - sun tzu
> 
> 27th president of the united states, william howard taft, wouldn't you like to break some monopolies with me <3


End file.
